


Main Attraction

by TheCookieMonster77



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Humor, M/M, Rogue and Charle are complete shits to each other, Romance, Sting likes to flirt...a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieMonster77/pseuds/TheCookieMonster77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue will never let Wendy plan anything ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Main Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a one-shot but it wouldn't stop growing so I split it in half. If all goes according to plan, part two should be up within a week.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 

Rogue took a deep breath and tried not to throw up. The train jolted again, making him groan weakly. A hand rubbed his shoulder and Rogue leaned into it, trying to focus on it rather than his spinning stomach.

"Ah, I'm sorry Rogue. I really did think you'd be okay with this."

Rogue snorted and then immediately clapped his hands over his mouth as the bile surged in the back of his throat. He glared at his twin out of the corner of his eye, even if his usual intimidation factor was ruined as his stomach churned.

His darling sister (and current birthday ruiner) hugged him. "I'm sorry!"

The train jolted and Rogue fell into Wendy. "Kill me now," he moaned.

Charle, Wendy's best friend who was almost always attached to Wendy's hip (seriously, she could be his second twin with how much she hung out with Wendy, it was weird), leaned around Wendy and snickered. "You're pathetic, you know that right?"

Rogue glared at her from inside Wendy's arms, Charle's dark skin and kinky white hair blurring together into a dull blob as his stomach rebelled.

Charle laughed, pressing the bottom of her cold lemonade against his forehead. "Look at the bright side, we should be stopping soon."

Rogue perked up, his stomach already feeling better at the prospect of escape. "We're almost done?"

"Er-"

Wendy's reply was cut off when the train jolted to a stop. Rogue sighed in relief, pushing himself out of Wendy's arms as he prepared to get off. He swallowed down the last bits of his bile and got ready to leave, but was stopped by someone grabbing the back of his shirt. He looked over his shoulder to see Wendy biting her lip and Charle smirking behind her. "What?"

Wendy let go of his shirt to press her fingers together and she bit her lip. "Um, this isn't the end. It's only the halfway mark."

Rogue's stomach dropped. "What?"

Charle smirked. "Didn't you read the sign as we were getting on? There's a train robbery at the halfway mark."

Rogue pursued his lips, biting back a whine. "Can I at least get off here?"

Wendy rubbed his shoulder sympathetically. "No."

Rogue closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to will his irritation away. He pinched the bridge of his nose and swallowed down his exasperation and trepidation. "When I agreed to let you plan our eighteenth birthday," he said slowly, opening his eyes to give Wendy a flat stare, "I thought you were planning on kidnapping Gajeel to go bar hopping." Rogue gestured to the antique train they were sitting in, pointedly shifting on the uncomfortable bench. "I was most definitely  _not_  agreeing to go to a kid's amusement park with your snappy best friend."

"Hey!" Charle folded her arms and huffed. "At least I'm better company than you!"

"Uh guys, can we not fight?"

Rogue glared back at Charle, who succumbed to her childish side and stuck her tongue out at him. He turned away from her and glared at Wendy, faltering when he saw her slumped shoulders and ducked head. He sighed. "You know I hate anything that's metal and moves. Why'd you think this was a good idea?"

"Sorry," Wendy said miserably. "It's just, the tickets were expensive and I don't want to waste them, but it doesn't start for at least another hour so I thought we should at least check out something mild for you." She tugged on her bangs. "I didn't mean to ruin your whole day."

Rogue narrowed his eyes at Wendy. "What starts in an hour?"

Wendy squeaked and blushed, ducking her head so that Rogue couldn't see her surprisingly red cheeks. He raised his eyebrows and stared at Charle expectantly.

Charle scoffed. "Didn't you know? Wendy's girlfriend has a new job here as one of the characters and there's an kissing scene. Wendy needs to know who's trying to take away her girl."

Rogue gaped. Charle raised her eyebrow and stared at him with an upturned nose until he snapped out of it. He turned to Wendy indignantly and poked her in the stomach. "You dragged me to this hell hole just because you're  _jealous_?!"

Wendy shook her head frantically, her long blue locks whipping Rogue in the face. "No!"

Rogue glared as Charle snickered quietly.

Wendy flushed. "Okay, maybe." She ducked her head and sniffled. "Look, I really am sorry. It's just, Chelia couldn't get today off and you know how her cousin won't let her miss any wedding receptions, even tonight, and she felt really down about it and-"

"Why couldn't you just kiss her tomorrow?" he whined. "No need to drag me  _here_  on my  _birthday_ -"

"But I wanted to surprise her!"

Rogue stared flatly at his twin and tried not to clench his fists too tightly. "Wendy," he said slowly, gritting his teeth. "You will see Chelia for less than forty minutes and she's probably not going to focus on you, not if she wants to keep her job. You literally dragged me here so you could make moon eyes at Chelia for thirty seconds." He took a deep breath and pinched his nose. "While I'm sure it will all be very romantic, why on earth are we spending money on these expensive tickets to hell?"

Charle laughed and looped her arm around Wendy's shoulders. "Because Happy's working."

"What?"

Charle tossed her hair over her shoulder haughtily. "Happy, the stage tech guy who's had a crush on me for seven years, is working today. I'm just going to flirt a bit and get him to let us backstage."

Rogue gave Charle a blank stare before turning to Wendy indignantly. "You dragged me here just for a  _makeout_   _session_?!"

Wendy hid her flushed cheeks in her hands. "I'm sorry!"

Rogue huffed. Wendy sniffed quietly and suddenly, Rogue's anger was replaced with dread. He hated when his twin was upset. It wasn't helped by Charle glaring over Wendy's head.

"Arg, fine!"

Wendy started and lifted her head out of her hands, blinking in surprise. "Huh?"

Rogue scowled and waggled his finger in Wendy's face. "Promise that the minute her show is done and you get your birthday kiss, we're leaving and kidnapping Gajeel for something that's actually fun."

Wendy smiled nervously. "Really? You sure?" Wendy sniffed, her face a perfect portrait of remorse. "I honestly didn't mean to ruin your day."

Rogue sighed internally and smiled. "I know. Just make it up to me with the night portion and we're good. Sound good?"

Wendy's shoulders slumped in relief and she glomped him. "Thank you!"

Rogue's smile turned wicked and he turned his head slightly so that he wasn't talking into her hair. "Don't thank me yet, I have one more condition."

Wendy peeked up from his shoulder hesitantly. "You do?" she squeaked.

"You get to tell Levy why we're stealing brother dearest from her for the night."

Wendy froze and jerked backwards to stare at Rogue with wide eyes. "No," she said, horror laced through her voice. Her big brown eyes flicked around the carriage as though she were looking for an escape.

Rogue's smirk widened. "That's the deal."

Wendy bit her lip, already twitching at the prospect of telling their sister-in-law just why she'll be watching their two darling, incredibly rambocus nephews alone tonight. Rogue raised his eyebrow and Wendy slumped in resignation. "I guess I owe you that much for ruining your birthday."

Rogue shrugged. "Eh, it's not completely horrible. After all, maybe the...the…" Rogue blinked and turned to Charle. "Why are we stopping again?"

Charle swirled her lemonade. "Old western train robbery reenactment. I'm hoping the robbers are cute."

"Oh yeah, there was that." Wendy tugged on her bangs and looked around, her knees banging Rogue's as she twisted on the wooden bench. "Where do you think they are?"

Charle shrugged. "We are in the last car. Maybe they go front to back?"

On cue, a couple of masked men burst through the door behind the trio. "It's a robbery!"

The three exchanged glances, Rogue raising his eyebrows, Charle curling her lip with obvious disdain, and Wendy giving the two a hopeful half smile.

Rogue twisted around in his seat and watched as about five or six men filed in. They all looked ridiculous (Rogue was pretty sure robbers from the olden days did not leave their shirts half opened or wear such tacky hats and boots) and Rogue scoffed at their acting skills as they started pretending to take people's stuff.

Charle sneared. "I wonder if they're bad because we're the last car or if they really just suck at their jobs."

"Charle," Wendy scolded, shifting on the bench and bumping her shoulder against Rogue's back. "Don't be rude."

"But it's true!"

Silently, Rogue agreed with Charle. Some of the robbers were flexing their muscles, twisting in odd ways to show off whatever muscles they had to giggling preteens and blushing mothers. Two of the robbers had dropped their hats and their long hair had fallen down. Rogue grinned as a couple of kids started laughing at the blond and green-haired man, nearly outright laughing as they tried stuffing their hair back in their hats with little success. He squinted a bit and eyed them with a frown, trying to place why they looked familiar (maybe they were in some of his classes at school?) before a crying kid distracted him. He twisted around a bit more and snickered at the poor guy who had tried to steal candy from a toddler. The sucker had completely abandoned his act by this time, having pulled off his mask to make funny faces at the kid in an attempt to make him stop crying. Rogue pressed his lips together and closed his eyes as he turned back, just trying to enjoy the still train for what little time he had left. When he was facing the right way again, Rogue opened his eyes, only to choke from the sight that met him.

A robber was leaning over him, his half opened shirt dipping down so that Rogue could see most of his washboard abs and sculpted pectorals. Rogue tried jerking his eyes away, only to land on the guy's arms, which was no help at all seeing how the guy's biceps strained against the thin material. Rogue flushed and snapped his eyes to the ground, only to see perfectly fitted, dark denim clad legs. Rogue licked his suddenly dry lips, only managing to look away when the guy cleared his throat. Rogue gulped and looked up to see the robber frowning down at him. And fuck, even the guy's bandana looked good on him, the deep red fabric setting off his bright blue eyes and light blonde hair perfectly.

The robber leaned closer, his face getting dangerously close to Rogue's. "You laughing at my friend Lector, punk?"

Rogue blinked, almost immediately forgetting what the robber had said as he flexed his muscles. "You wanna makeout?" he blurted.

The robber froze above him. "What?"

Rogue blinked at him before flushing all the way to his ears. And shit, it was probably obvious, despite his dark skin. "Er…"

There was a quiet moment before Wendy and Charle burst into hysterics next to him, making Rogue and the robber jerk away from each other in embarrassment. Rogue ducked his head as the burn in his cheeks increased.

The robber shifted on his feet in front of him. "Um, er, mister…"

"Hey Sting!"

Rogue looked up at the shout. One of the robbers was waving from the door at the end of the train.

The robber tapped his wrist. "Time to go. Stop flirting and get over here!"

Rogue blinked and shot a furtive look around the car, surprised he hadn't noticed the other robbers leaving. The ridiculously hot robber (Sting?) coughed and, with one narrowed eyed look at Rogue, he ran off the train. Rogue watched his exit, his cheeks steadily darkening as Wendy and Charle tried to stop their giggles. Rogue pointedly ignored them until the train jerked into motion again, making Rogue fall into Wendy's lap with a groan as his nausea returned full force.

Charle giggled and leaned over him, her long white curls tickling his nose. "I should've asked if the blond hunk could stay and babysit you."

Rogue glared at her weakly. "I hate you."

Wendy cut Charle's retort off with a high pitched giggle above him, resting her phone on Rogue's shoulder. "Gajeel wants to know if we got pictures."

Horror twisted his stomach and Rogue nearly threw up as his nausea grew worse. "You texted  _Gajeel_?"

Wendy smiled and Charle collapsed on top of him in hysterics. Just to make things even better, the speakers crackled to life.

" _Hello fellow passengers, this is your conductor speaking. We're having some engine problems so expect the ride to get a little bumpy."_

Rogue groaned. "Kill me now."


End file.
